Until We Meet
by bloodless.badassghoul
Summary: …..Sampai pada akhirnya , aku dapat bertemu denganmu. WARNING : GAJE , OOC , TYPO, BAHASA TDK BAKU , ANGSTY GAGAL , SHO-AI


Author note:

Fanfic pertama saya , kalo ada kata-kata yang salah , maaf yaa… (0 w 0)

.

.

WARNING : OOC , TYPO , SHO-AI

.

.

Hope you enjoy~~~~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Until We Meet

Pair : Dazai x Akutagawa (DaAku)

Genre : Angst/tragedy (with Happy Ending)

Summary : …..Sampai pada akhirnya , aku dapat bertemu denganmu

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dulu , aku hanyalah seorang anak. Anak gelandangan yang berbahaya dengan tubuh yang orang takut padaku . Mereka membenciku , menghinaku , bahkan menyiksaku.

Sampai pada akhirnya , aku dapat bertemu denganmu.

'' _What do you want?"_

.

" _I want to know , the reason of my life."_

 _._

'' _I'll give you one.''_

 _._

Kau membawaku ke tempat ini dan menjadikanku bawahan sekaligus muridmu. Kau memukulku , menembakku , dan menghinaku. Tapi aku tahu , kau ingin menjadikanku lebih kuat lagi

.

" _Next time if you messed up , I'll punch you and shoot five times , understood ?''_

 _._

Suatu hari , aku menyadari bahwa kau telah meninggalkanku . Tidak ada yang tahu kemana kau pergi.

Aku menunggumu dengan berlatih dan berlatih . Agar saat kau kembali , aku sudah menjadi lebih kuat daripada dulu.

Namun setelah 4 tahun , kita bertemu lagi

Kau sudah berubah . Kau telah menggantikanku dengan orang lain , yaitu buronan Man-tiger. Kau melindunginya dan tersenyum padanya . Kau mengajarkannya Kasih sayang , kerja sama , persahabatan dan segala hal yang tidak kau ajarkan padaku.

Saat kau tertangkap , aku menghampirimu . Aku ingin kau untuk melihatku bahwa aku sudah lebih kuat daripada dulu. Namun tidak . Dengan mulutmu , kau malah menghinaku lagi dengan kata-kata beracun yang membuat hatiku sakit , seperti pecah berkeping-keping

.

" _My new subordinate is far superior than you."_

 _._

Saat aku bertarung , perjuanganku dibayarkan dengan terlempar air laut yang dingin dengan hinanya oleh bawahanmu yang paling kau sayang itu. Sakit , sakit sekali , tapi aku tidak ingin menyerah . aku ingin pengakuanmu meskipun harus merasakan malu dan sakit berkali-kali.

Tapi sekarang , disinilah aku , terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang putih dengan selang infus yang terhubung dengan pergelangan tanganku.

Dokter bilang padaku bahwa aku tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi , sehingga aku terbaring dengan menunggu dewa kematian untuk mengetuk pintu , bahwa sudah waktunya. Mataku mungkin akan tertutup dan tidak akan terbuka lagi , yang kuinginkan untuk terakhir kali agar aku bisa melihatmu lagi.

Seketika itu , aku melihat pintu kamarku terbuka . Aku melihatmu dengan orang itu , man-tiger , masuk ke kamarku

.

.

 _bahkan sampai ajalku sudah dekat saja kau masih membawanya . Kau benar-benar menyayanginya , huh…._

 _._

"Atsushi-kun , bisakah kau memberi ruang untukku untuk berbicara dengan Akutagawa-kun sebentar ?" Suruhmu. Dia pun mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang rawat inapku , meninggalkanku denganmu berdua.

Kau menatapku sambil tersenyum pelan dan berkata , "halo Akutagawa-kun , bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

Aku menatapnya dan menjawab ,"Aku baik , Dazai-san,".

"Bohong." Katamu.

"Apa maksudmu , Dazai-san ?"

Kau menggenggam tanganku . Genggamanmu hangat . Kau menatapku dalam , "Kau sekarat , kan ?"

Aku terdiam sejenak dan bertanya ,"Darimana kau tahu ?"

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan dokter tadi ."

Aku terdiam lagi , lebih lama kali ini. Hening sempat melanda . Aku mendudukan diriku dan bersandar . "Kenapa kau datang kesini , Dazai-san ? bukannya kau sudah mempunyai bawahan yang jauh lebih baik dariku ?" tanyaku. Kemudian , rasa sakit melanda di dadaku dan aku terbatuk . Dengan buru-buru , aku menutup mulutku . Cairan hemoglobin melimpah ruah dari mulutku ke tanganku . Sebelum aku me-lapnya dengan lengan bajuku , kau sudah me-lap mulutku dengan jempolmu , membuat jempolmu berwarna sama dengan tanganku.

Mungkin ini sudah waktunya….

Dengan muka pedih , kau memelukku . Kau berusaha menahan air matamu agar tidak jatuh. Dengan tangan kotorku , aku meraih punggungmu , memelukmu kembali . Mataku sudah tidak kuat lagi . Aku mendengarmu berkata….."maafkan aku , Ryunosuke…"

Tanganku yang menggenggam punggungmu , aku sudah mengantuk , aku ingin tertidur , tapi sebelum itu , dengan suara terakhirku , aku berkata ,"terima kasih , Dazai-san…" . Lalu setelahnya , aku tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi saat aku tenggalam dalam kegelapan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dazai memeluk tubuh dingin itu . Air mata yang dia tahan akhirnya turun juga , membasahi pipinya .dia menyesal , dia menyesal karena telah melepaskannya , sehingga dia memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat dan berjanji , Ia tidak akan meninggalkan ataupun melepaskannya lagi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Di sebuah taman yang indah , seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna tanah berjalan , berjalan menuju seorang pemuda berambut hitam . Dia menghampirinya dan berkata ,"Aku kembali , Ryunosuke"

Pemuda itu pun tersenyum pelan dan berkata , "Selamat datang kembali , Dazai-san."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

… _sampai pada akhirnya, aku dapat bertemu denganmu….lagi_

OWARI

A/N: maaf yaa kalo fanficnya pendek nan jelek . Ampun jangan flame ! /sujud

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review ?


End file.
